


The Sith's Secret

by Mad_About_Love



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Conflicted Kylo Ren, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Love Triangles, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23292514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_About_Love/pseuds/Mad_About_Love
Summary: The Sith have been hiding their most valuable asset for centuries.  Not even the Jedi order knew of its existence.  And now that she has come to the light once again, Kylo Ren will do anything to possess her and keep her at his side.  But how much more pain will this abused and battered soul have to go through to finally know love and kindness?
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Rey/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any properties of the star wars or Disney universe characters, movies, tv shows, plotlines, or whatever else I forgot I don't own. I do own my own character Carina and any other characters or plot changes I add to this story.

Carina regains consciousness slowly, her body thawing out. She can’t feel her limbs yet but, at least this time she can breathe easily. She’s scared to open her eyes, frightened at what she might find. Mentally sighing the blonde steels herself and metaphorically puts on her armor. Preparing for battle like a warrior who’s got the odds stacked against them.

Mustering up all the courage her small body possesses, she cracks her eyelids open. But her eyes can’t see anything clearly yet. Fuzzy spots of darkness cloud her vision. 

Sounds trickled into her eardrums, muffled and far away. ‘It may be voices’….she thinks. Her eyes start to droop back shut intending to send her back to oblivion, but fate has other plans. Because suddenly, she feels a malevolent presence tearing through her mind, shredding the flimsy barriers shielding it. It’s dark and gravelly voice utters one single command. AWAKEN. 

Obediently, her mismatched eyes snap open and readjust to the bright lights. The woman’s body feels wet and numb to the cold. She gasps for air while coughing from the sudden influx of air reaching her lungs. Finally able to see her surroundings, her eyes focus in on a figure suspended in the air screaming and a man kneeling in submission before a creature enthroned. 

No one notices Carina’s existence and curiously the newly revived woman steps closer only to bump into a thick glass wall. ‘Must be one-way glass,’ she thinks to herself as an explanation. Hearing pain-filled screams brings Carina back to reality and a med droid takes her vitals. 

While being routinely poked and prodded, she stares on in horror at the scene that she is a spectator for. Carina’s thoughts begin to run faster than her current murky brain can handle right now. She cradles her throbbing head in her small hands and feels a short silk robe wrap around her body. Sighing in relief at the feeling of being covered became short-lived when a familiar metal collar and chain are placed around her neck. Tears begin to gather in her mismatched eyes but the woman bravely pushes them back.

Her thoughts turn to fearful wondering, ‘why has he awakened me?’ Carina inwardly cringes thinking about the endless cruel possibilities to her presence being required. 

The droid hands her leash to a praetorian guard who Carina hadn’t noticed standing there before. They harshly yank on the chain, briefly choking her for a second, before leading her into the room towards the dais and her nightmare. 

The blonde passes by the kneeled man who looks up in curiosity and wariness at the new visitor in the throne room. They lock eyes and he looks at her as if he already knows her whole life. Before she can ponder her observation any longer she’s pulled by her chain again. Facing forward again, Carina hopes that she’s marching to her long-awaited death. But after seeing the smug grin on her captor’s grotesque face, those dreams are out of reach. 

The guard stops before the throne and harshly kicks her behind the knees. Presumedly demanding she kneel before this sadistic creature.

She falls to the ground and a small pained groan escapes from her lips. The monster, Snoke, chuckles lightly. His sadistic nature doesn’t surprise Carina at all. Her pain has always filled him with humor and joy. “Be gentle with Lady Carina, we wouldn’t want her to get hurt.” She isn’t fooled by his seemingly kind words, his sinister tone reveals his true intentions. 

That monster obviously doesn’t give a damn if she was hurt, as long as she is alive to do his bidding. After all, Carina is no stranger to suffering. The guard finally passes the chain to Snoke who leisurely gives it a test pull. As if he needs proof that she is totally at his mercy and command. Her frail body jerks in his direction and a dark smile tugs on the corners of his disfigured lips. Snoke, finally pleased with his slave’s obedience, holds out his large hand towards her. And without further prompting, Carina shakily places her hand in his. She already knows the consequences that follow refusal. 

Snoke closes his eyes and hums in satisfaction for a moment, relishing in his strengthening power, before opening them to look upon the man at his feet with distaste. “My wayward apprentice,” he roughly commands. The kneeling man, Kylo Ren, raises his dark-haired head but makes no move to stand. His brown eyes again briefly lock with Carina’s. She can see the questions and curiosity in his gaze. Carina feels an urge to fidget under his scrutinizing gaze but holds strong. Right then she vows to herself that if she ever escapes that no one will ever cause her to be fearful again. 

While Carina is making her silent promise, Kylo Ren examines the strange girl chained to the Supreme leader. His eyes trail over her damp blonde hair to her striking pale blue and amber eyes. He thinks to himself, ‘she would be beautiful if she wasn’t shivering from fear and malnourished.’ As Kylo focuses on Carina, he fails to notice Snoke redoubling his tortuous efforts on Rey until he heard louder screams pierce the air. 

His gaze quickly snaps back to the last Jedi and sees her in more agony than before. Confused, Kylo looks back at Snoke and sees him tightly gripping Carina’s hand, so much so that his nails pierced her pale and delicate skin. He quietly observes the effects of Snoke’s touch draining Carina and weakening her. Her already pale skin whitening to an unnatural pallor. And then suddenly, it all stops. Rey’s body falls to the floor with a smack. 

Snoke seemed to have noticed Carina’s life force start to fade and stopped before killing her. The blonde is more valuable to him alive after all. Seeing her helpless and chained to his cruel Master, Kylo knew at that moment that they could help each other. She is the key to everything he wants. 

Carina cries quietly, not from being used almost to the point of death, but from guilt at causing the other woman’s immense pain. She truly would rather die than help aid in anyone’s torture. Rey’s chest heaves from enduring Snoke’s torture and she can only imagine what the chained woman has to go through regularly. “Please, master, don’t make me hurt again!” Carina’s voice brokenly begs. Rey instantly feels enraged when Snoke smacks the blonde demanding her to cease her crying. No one deserves to be used and abused. The hard smack knocks her unconscious and she falls limp into the arms of a praetorian guard who holds her in place. Like a battered doll. 

As Carina remains unconscious, Kylo kills the last obstacle holding him back and completes his training. Rey is surprised when she doesn’t feel the red lightsaber strike her body but hears another one ignite followed by a loud thump. She staggers, trying to quickly stand up, and turns around to see Snoke cut in half from her own lightsaber. Her mouth falls open in shock but there is no time to as questions. They have a hell of a fight in front of them now. 

All of the guards start to surround the pair except for the one holding up Carina. Kylo, though focused on the battle in front of him, sees signs of Carina slowly regaining consciousness. In response, his fighting gets even more vicious and lethal. He has to make this quick before she can fully wake up. He doesn’t want her to see him in a bad light. Rey and Kylo fight with everything they have. Both carry a common goal to eliminate the immediate threat. Though they individually have different plans after the battle is over. 

With the red guard rapidly declining, the lone guard holding Carina decides to take action. They remove the remaining half of Snoke’s body from the throne, it flops onto the floor joining its other half. And they drop her in the seat of power before joining the fight. 

Rey is currently losing to one of the guards and as if hearing her struggles Carina jolts awake in a panic. She immediately sees the danger that Rey can’t seem get herself out from. Instinctively, Carina thrusts out her hand and drains the life force from the guard attacking Rey. This opens a window for Rey to throw Kylo her lightsaber to kill the last remaining guard. 

Carina sags back down into the throne after expelling most of her already spent energy. She breathes heavily, trying to catch her breath and bearings. With her eyes closed from exhaustion, she doesn’t see the looks on Kylo and Rey’s faces as they are pulled into a force vision.

They witness Carina dressed in a royal purple dress made from fine threads and intricately embroidered with gold. On top of her blonde waves is a crown made up of gold flowers and thorns upon her head. Carina sits on a golden throne, one hand outstretched and holding the hand of someone enthroned next to her. But the unknown figure never comes into focus leaving the two spectators wondering who rules beside her. 

As if noticing their intense gazes she turns towards the pair and her crimson lips part into a sly smile. And like an Empress beckoning her subjects forward, holds her remaining hand out to them. Almost reaching out for them. All too soon, they are ripped out of the force vision and pushed back into reality. 

Rey comes out of the force-induced daze first and addresses the blonde woman. “What’s your name?” Carina doesn’t respond, too weakened to form a response. But she opens her dual-colored eyes to examine the aftermath of the battle. Rey notices the woman’s eyes linger on the bodies and tries to distract her by saying, “It’s ok, you’re free now that Snoke is dead.” 

She attempts to smile at the frightened woman in what she hopes, a comforting way. Carina moves her attention and locks her tired eyes with the brunette and loses her breath for a moment. Rey doesn’t seem to notice the change in the blonde and switches on her lightsaber. She uses the blue blade to slash at the chains attached to Carina’s neck. The metal collar splits with little resistance, finally broken, and clatters to the floor. 

Carina smiles at the sight and lightly touches the bruising pattern wrapped around her neck. She grimaces in pain but still brightly beams at Rey, the woman who helped free her from enslavement. Before Rey can say anything the newly freed woman wraps the Jedi into a hug. Rey is shocked still but can feel the gratitude the unknown woman feels for her freedom. Carina nuzzles her face into the brunette’s neck, trying to regain some warmth. Rey’s cheeks immediately flame and she struggles to calm her now racing heartbeat. 

Now holding her in her arms Rey can see the clear signs of abuse and neglect this woman has probably faced for years. The blonde shifts in her arms and slightly leans up to breathily whisper in Rey’s ear, “thank you.” inciting a shiver from the heroine in response. Carina pulls back and Rey gives her a strained smile but before she can respond or do anything else, Kylo ascends the steps towards the newly vacated throne. 

He looks at the woman who is destined to be queen and holds out his hand to her with a soft look in his eyes. “Be my queen and you’ll have more freedom than you can imagine.” Carina is confused by this man’s sincere and meaningful declaration. I mean how could she be a queen? Seeing the doubt painted all over Carina’s face Kylo continues his efforts. “Together we can make the universe a better place. I can give you everything you desire and more only if you let me.” Carina shifts her gaze to the floor, feeling very conflicted and doesn’t know what to say to any of that. But, she can’t deny that his offer is tempting, especially to a woman who has been enslaved since she can remember. 

Rey is shocked by his confession and desperation claws at her chest demanding her full attention. She can’t let this girl be controlled once again, no matter how persuasive Kylo can be. Before even getting a chance to decide Kylo pulls Carina towards him using the force and Rey retaliates in kind. She quickly whips out her hand and tries to pull Carina back to her.

They continue this struggle until they hear the blonde woman scream in agony and an overwhelming force pushes them away from Carina. She falls to the ground clutching her arms against her shaking body. She raises her mismatched gaze to look at both force users and finds them both knocked out. 

Before planning what she should do next, Rey suddenly regains consciousness with a gasp. Quickly standing up Rey rushes over to Carina and gently helps her stand up. Her voice filled with remorse, Rey says, “Sorry about that, but I have this feeling that I need to protect you.” Wiping the blondes’ fresh tear tracks from her face, Rey pulls on the woman’s arm leading her to Snoke’s private ship. 

Before boarding, Carina turns back to the man who offered her everything and reaches out her hand. Slowly, Kylo’s body begins to heal slightly faster. This would allow him to wake up far sooner than possible. Carina sees it as a small gesture of gratitude for the man who killed her abuser. Satisfied that she repaid her debt to him, she climbs into the waiting ship. And soon all she could see were stars flying by their rapidly moving ship. She gazed at her surroundings in wonder and excitement for what’s next. 

Carina begins to laugh hysterically and Rey looks over at the beautiful woman concerned. But soon her confused expression is wiped off her face at seeing Carina’s joy and relief at being free. Rey soon starts to laugh with her.

Meanwhile, Kylo wakes up minutes after their escape and slowly gets to his feet. Almost down falling like a newborn fawn. He briefly wonders why he’s not in immense pain but soon dismisses that trivial thought upon discovering Carina missing. The new Supreme leader growls in anger and immediately begins piecing together plans that would destroy the resistance and get her back. 

And when he has her back..he’s never letting her out of his grasp again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any properties of the star wars or Disney universe characters, movies, tv shows, plotlines, or whatever else I forgot I don't own. I do own my own character Carina and any other characters or plot changes I add to this story.

Carina’s eyes are wide in terror and excitement, well, mostly terror. But, she has never felt more alive than in this moment. A loud guttural yell breaks Carina’s introspective thoughts and she turns her attention back to Chewie. The Wookie frantically pushes buttons and his random yell seems justified to Carina, after all, he seems very stressed. The blonde can hear Rey down in one of the gunner bays having a blast. Literally. Carina’s lips quirk in a smile when she hears Rey’s whoops of triumph. Although the brunette seems to be having fun, Carina doesn’t trust herself with something that important after just waking up for who knows how long. Not wanting to dwell on that question any longer, she shakes off her worries and pushes down her anxiety.

Suddenly, Rey shouts for Chewie to lead the tie fighters away from the old rebel base. Chewie growls an affirmative and peels the Millenial Falcon off towards the caves on this planet. And the tie fighters follow blindly. But, trouble doesn’t stop there. The enemy is still on their tail. The Wookie masterfully steers the ship through the red caverns, avoiding the falling crimson rocks with ease. The tie fighters aren’t as lucky in their evasive manoeuvres and explode on impact with the falling rocks. With only one enemy ship left pursuing them, Chewie shifts the Falcon sideways. The ship barely squeezes through the narrow opening. 

A porg frantically screeches on top of the control panel in the cockpit and Chewie swipes the small bird out of his way. Luckily, Carina catches the frightened bird and slowly pets the feathers on its head. The calming and repetitive motion soothes the bird and it snuggles further into her arms. Carina giggles softly at the porg’s actions and happily cuddles with them. 

Meanwhile, on the battlefield, Kylo Ren attempts to take his revenge against his old master. But he now has no master, there is no one controlling him anymore. The man revels in his triumph over Snoke and has never felt more powerful. He recognizes this battle would be harder than any he has ever faced before, but the reward outweighs the warnings. With his analysis in mind, Kylo Ren steels himself, ready for another victory.

“Did you come back to save me? To save my soul?” Kylo Ren tauntingly asks Luke. The Master Jedi raises his eyebrows sassily before replying with a blunt, “No.” Done talking, Kylo violently ignites his lightsaber while putting his body in an attack stance.

Kylo charges at Luke intending to strike the first blow with his crackling lightsaber, but the old Jedi dodges with little effort. His overall strategy to enrage Kylo Ren is obvious to all the spectators fighting on both sides. After all, Luke’s only distracting the First Order and his nephew, he owes Leia that much after being away in hiding for so long. The Supreme leader screams childishly in frustration and annoyance. Luke couldn’t help himself, he stokes the flames of Kylo’s rage again. “You’ve learned a lot from under Snoke, but not enough.” Kylo predictably strikes with his lightsaber viciously aiming for Luke’s head, who ducks just in time. Luke continues taunting Kylo who tries to regain his focus and block out Luke’s voice. While attempting to block out his uncle, one word slips through his ears and echos clearly through his mind. “...Carina…” That immediately gets his attention. “How do you know about Carina?!” Kylo demands. The old man merely quirks his lips refusing to give Kylo what he desperately wants. Luke feels fulfilled with his part and satisfied that he succeeded in helping the resistance for the last time. 

Realizing that Luke will never willingly give Kylo answers, he goes for a final fatal blow. And for a brief moment, everything is still and silent. The only sound cutting through this silence is Kylo’s heavy breathing. His red footprints reveal Crait’s red soil, the color fitting for the blood Kylo finally spilled in revenge. The Supreme leader wonders if this is what peace really feels like. That one second of bliss is ruined when he turns around to look upon his uncle’s dead body only to find Luke casually standing there, waiting. Luke’s lips twitch into a half-smile aimed towards his wayward nephew and says, “See you around kid,” before disappearing for good. 

General Hux watches the embarrassing scene with disdain displayed on his face. The redhead man breathes heavily through his nose and tries to mentally prepare himself for possibly the biggest temper tantrum Kylo Ren will ever have. 

Simultaneously, the passengers on the Millennial Falcon finally spot where the rest of the resistance could possibly be trapped and quickly land. Rey, without hesitation, runs down the ramp and spots a few of the crystal foxes squeeze out from the boulders blocking the exit. The Jedi looks at the towering boulders and in disbelief breathes out, “Lifting rocks.” Rey snorts at the irony of the situation, fondly thinking of Luke for a short moment before focusing on the force. Carina slowly walks down the ramp and follows after Rey. 

The blonde woman is a little distracted by her new surroundings and hears a slight shuffle from behind her. She quickly turns around to investigate only finding a curious crystal creature. While not entirely sure what it is, Carina cautiously holds out her hand for the small animal to sniff. The fox timidly approaches her and nudges the back of her hand with his tiny crystal nose. Carina smiles brightly at the friendly animal but it drops when the fox scampers away, seemingly frightened by something. 

Carina looks back and sees Rey with her arm raised, standing in the middle of floating boulders that were moments ago barricading the exit. She stares in amazement at the impressive sight and thinks wistfully to herself that it’s nice to see the force used for something good for a change. The brown-haired force user smiles in relief from seeing the hopeful and awe-filled faces of the resistance and familiar faces. 

The blonde immediately jumps into action after noticing many people wounded. Pushing her golden locks out of her eyes she directs the injured onto the Falcon with the most critical first to board. The resistance members, while confused by her presence are grateful as she starts wrapping minor burns and placing bacta bandages on serious blast wounds. Unbeknownst to Carina, Rey looks on shocked at the medical skill and precision the blonde shows. Shock turns to admiration and her brown eyes soften. 

Meanwhile, Finn finally makes it through the crowded ship and reaches Rey. He sighs in relief at seeing her unharmed. But, she’s intently looking at an unknown blonde woman helping with the wounded. Finn notices the small gentle smile on her face. She’s never looked at him that way before. Small levels of anger swell in Finn at this observation.

As Rey runs over to talk to Finn, Carina moves on to help the next patient to be treated. After quickly examining his person for any obvious injuries the blonde fishes through her medic kit for clean bandages. A small cough interrupts her search. Mismatched eyes meet soulful brown as she turns her attention to the dark-haired man. “Are you looking for something princess?” his smooth voice asks. Carina huffs before returning to her previous efforts. The cocky man opens his mouth presumably to attempt to be charming, but before he can get a word out Carina beats him to it. “Please don’t refer to me as a princess.” Poe is a little confused at her refusal of his compliment and goes to ask why. But, after seeing the sadness in her eyes he lets the subject drop. 

His eyes intently watch her efficiently bandage his arm, but as she moves to help the next wounded person he gently grabs her arm to stop her. Immediately Carina flinches at his sudden touch. Letting go of her arm after seeing her negative reaction Poe says, “Hey I am sorry for the nickname, My name is Poe.” Not knowing how to respond Carina only nods and begins to walk away again. 

Poe quickly asks, “Don’t I get to know the name of my savior?” Carina pauses in her steps but doesn’t turn around, her lips twitch a little at the edges. But, she continues to help the last few injured people. Poe saw that little smile and hopes to see it more in the future.

Carina takes a deep breath after finishing with the last of the wounded. Not sure what else to do the blonde woman goes off to find Rey. After looking around the Millennial Falcon for a few minutes she finds the Jedi at the entrance glaring at something outside. Wondering what she is looking so harshly at, Carina walks closer. Her eyes land on the white landscape but it flickers for a second showcasing a dark figure kneeling in front of her. The figure is blurry and she can’t focus on them for long before they vanish. Carina brushes it off as a shadow or maybe even a hallucination from a lack of food. 

Meanwhile, through his force bond with Rey, Kylo watches Rey about to escape with the last of the resistance. A short figure walks and stands beside the Jedi. Now curious, he strengthens their connection and can make out Carina’s face. The Supreme Leader bolts from his kneeling position even though he isn’t physically in front of them. Rey smirks at his defeated look and presses a button. The ramp starts to slowly close and the Jedi wraps an arm around Carina to lead her away from Kylo. His black-gloved hand clenches in rage at the sight. 

Kylo can see the small blonde’s lips move, but before the ramp completely closes her mismatched eyes turn and briefly lock on him before metal separates them. Kylo is pulled back to his real surroundings inside the empty bunker. He stands with renewed purpose and feels the ever-watchful eyes of General Hux trained on him. Waiting and plotting. Kylo pays him no attention but focuses all of his thoughts on Carina’s beautiful eyes looking at him. 

He’ll find a way to see them again. But first, he needs to find more information on his future queen. And he knows just where to start looking.


End file.
